


【授翻】【王奇异】Sweet Love 浓情蜜意（NC17）

by Amairingo



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 王在圣所以及斯蒂芬生命中找到了一席之地。





	【授翻】【王奇异】Sweet Love 浓情蜜意（NC17）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684841) by [flyingonfeatherlesswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings). 



 

 

王记不清楚他是哪一天搬来圣所的了，这件事其实是逐步发生的。他找到了一个新的，很能干的，非常热心的助手在卡玛泰姬的图书馆帮忙，因此他就有了空余时间来帮斯蒂芬整理纽约圣所图书馆的一片狼藉。德拉姆大师十分称职，可他对于那里存放的古旧的大部头没什么兴趣，不像斯蒂芬斯特兰奇，他对于触手可及的一切知识都如饥似渴。斯蒂芬几乎是求着王来帮他整理那些书，而王勉勉强强同意了。

 

令王吃惊的是，他发现自己其实十分享受和这位美国法师共度的时光。卡玛泰姬大多数其他法师由于源于古老的法师家族，自己都有一套对于魔法的见解。见到像是斯蒂芬斯特兰奇这样的人试着施行秘法实在是一种全新的体验，当他终于掌握某个复杂的咒语时，他蓝灰色的眼睛闪着愉快的光，眼周的皮肤都皱起来。

 

王发现他令人不适的美丽这一点根本无伤大雅。

 

当王觉得他是个浑球的时候这一切都好过些。赶走一个新人菜鸟并且假设他只需要拿到他想要的就会离开，就像其他人一样这件事再简单不过了。可现在，他成了他生活中的一个常态。王差不多已经在圣所有了一间房，他在这里很多次待到很晚，而斯蒂芬求他要不干脆就住这算了。他甚至开始经常性地为斯蒂芬做晚餐，只要对方带来所需的材料。他的生物钟甚至已经调成了纽约时间。

 

而当他和斯蒂芬之间的距离近地让人有些不适时王发现自己对斯蒂芬的喜爱之情越来越强。他见过斯蒂芬应对各种威胁，甚至愿意献出生命，却每次都能化险为夷。王开心的向下看着身边的人。王喜欢自己图书管理员的岗位，可同斯蒂芬斯特兰奇一起当个英雄也有令人兴奋之处。

 

当然，斯蒂芬在这些冒险之中收获了不少身体与心理的创伤，尤其是在那些王无法同他一起应对的时候。有天晚上，王被什么拽着他胳膊的东西叫醒。他猛地睁开眼适应着黑暗，发现悬浮斗篷正拽着他的衣袖，指向门口。王挣扎着下床，以为是什么东西闯进了圣所，于是跟随着那个法器，最后却被领向了斯蒂芬的卧室。

 

王推开门，然后马上就察觉到了有些事情不大对劲，尤其是在他听到了那些呜咽和啜泣声之后。走廊上的灯照亮了在床上的斯蒂芬的身影，正挣扎着紧紧抓着床单，额上冒着汗，眼泪滑下脸颊。

 

“不！求你 不，别再继续了！”美国人哭泣道。

 

王无法放任他的朋友忍受如此煎熬。他大步走向床边坐了下来，晃着对方的肩膀，“斯蒂芬，斯蒂芬！醒醒！你在做恶梦！”

 

摇晃了一阵之后王不得不拍打起他的脸颊，斯蒂芬的眼睛猛地挣开随后他在认出面前的友人之前颤抖地缩回了枕头之间。“王？”斯蒂芬昏昏沉沉地问道。

 

这本应该是斯蒂芬尴尬地撒谎说他没关系的时刻。他应该会赶走王然后在第二天早上他们再见面的时候装作昨晚无事发生。怎么想斯蒂芬都不应该突然扑向前双手环抱着王开始啜泣。

 

王坐在那里大吃一惊，不知道该怎样应对他怀中悲痛至极的斯蒂芬斯特兰奇。他开始慢慢晃动着抚摸着他朋友的后背，轻声说道，“没事的，你很安全。你在圣所。”

 

王知道他大概是梦到了他与多玛姆的遭遇，那些王并不知晓的细节。他希望有一天斯蒂芬可以告诉他。

 

当斯蒂芬冷静下来，呼吸平稳时，他退开来，王放开了他，即使他心中的声音告诉他应该将斯蒂芬抱的更紧些。“对不起，”斯蒂芬说道，他的嘴唇依旧在颤抖，双眼湿润，“我吵醒你了。”

 

“我不需要睡那么久，没事的，”王在站起身来走向隔壁的浴室前说道，他打湿了一条毛巾随后拿给斯蒂芬来擦擦脸。他还给斯蒂芬倒了杯水放在床头，满意地看着对方喝了一大口。

 

“你想聊聊吗?”王问道，即便他已经知道了答案。

 

斯蒂芬摇了摇头。

 

“你想让我离开吗？”王问道。

 

斯蒂芬突然倒吸了口气伸手抓住了王的睡袍，“不，求你！留下，就，在这坐一会，等到我头脑清醒一点，等到我确定我在这里。”

 

王挪了挪靠着床头坐下，斯蒂芬在他旁边躺下。他们就这样享受了几分钟的寂静，可王在听到斯蒂芬的呼吸再次开始加快时又紧张起来。

 

“斯蒂芬，过来，”王说道，向下挪了挪头靠在了枕头上，张开双臂这样斯蒂芬就可以靠在他身边。斯蒂芬将一条胳膊和一条腿环在王身上，然后将脸埋在了他朋友的肩头。

 

“跟着我呼吸，斯蒂芬，跟着我的节奏，”王说道。

 

他们都这样做了，而在有意识之前，他们就都睡着了。

 

第二天早上竟出人意料的没那么尴尬。王试图把斯蒂芬从身上拆下来溜走，可斯蒂芬紧紧地抱着他，最终随着一句 “早上好”，对方伸展着身体喳巴着嘴放开了王。他们和睦地聊着天，直到斯蒂芬推开王下了床，求他做早餐。

 

这并不是王最后一次安慰在梦魇中惊醒的斯蒂芬，而大多数时候王都会留在他床上。王还没有大胆到提议要不直接就睡在斯蒂芬床上。不过有时候他们并不会接着继续睡眠，有时候他们会在圣所不知道怎么就能收到世界各地各种频道的老电视上看深夜节目。他们瘫在沙发上看中国的电视剧，王会给斯蒂芬翻译。有时候他们会来到图书馆，“把斯蒂芬烦睡着”，如斯蒂芬所说，他会絮絮叨叨讲些古老的书典或是其他什么事。

 

某天晚上他们来到了厨房。斯蒂芬和往常一样抱着王，而与往常一样，王问他需要些什么，通常斯蒂芬会说不，而这一次斯蒂芬问他冰箱里还剩没剩他们之前的桶装冰淇淋。

 

所以他们就在凌晨两点钟聊着天，拿着两把勺子挖着冰淇淋。斯蒂芬开始带各种口味的冰淇淋回家，还有一些食材他逼着王来做。他们会尝试各种口味的冰淇淋然后排个名。今晚是他们的最爱，大块浩克燃烧巧克力。

 

有时候看着斯蒂芬用那尖利的嘴唇舔吮着勺子对于王来说就是种折磨，而今晚他好像只是闷头享受自己的甜蜜时光。王可以发誓对方正有一搭没一搭地看向他看他有没有在看。他试图让目光留在自己的碗上。

 

有些冰淇淋粘在了王的唇角，而当一根修长带有疤痕的手指伸来擦去那点时他几乎要晕过去了。所以斯特兰奇 _的确是_ 在和他 _调情_ ，他们的确可以就这么继续下去，在斯蒂芬将手收回之前，王探向前去舔掉了抹下的冰淇淋。

 

这应该是件很幼稚的事情，一件或许会发生在兄弟姐妹之间当你想恶心他们一下的时候做的事。他没料到斯蒂芬就这样将手停在那里由着王用舌头舔吻着。他抬头时看到，斯蒂芬苍白的脸颊染着粉红色，蓝色的眼睛比王任何时候看到的都睁得更大，瞳孔扩散。

 

王已经不想在和他兜兜转转了，不想再这样与斯蒂芬好像毫无瓜葛了。不是他的朋友，他的室友，他的导师，他的同事。他会让他们有些什么的。所以，王抓着斯蒂芬的手腕，从椅子上起身，拉起另一个男人这样他们就可以嘴唇相贴开始一个甜蜜的吻。王的手攀上斯蒂芬睡衣的背后，斯蒂芬的双臂环上王的脖子。

 

当他们停下来呼吸时，斯蒂芬笑着将额头靠向王，“我以为你永远都不会这样做了，我以为我得在你睡觉的时候贴着你磨蹭你才能明白。”

 

王帮斯蒂芬脱掉了衬衣，甩在了厨房的地板上，开始亲吻他修长的脖颈。斯蒂芬推开他却握着他的手，“别了吧，我们之后有的是机会可以在厨房做爱。第一次让我们好好的到床上去。 _我们_ 的床。”斯蒂芬试图将王拉向门口，可另一位法师只是伸出手从衣兜里掏出悬戒画了一个传送门。

 

“争分夺秒，嗯？”斯蒂芬问道。

 

“我不想再浪费时间了，”在他和斯蒂芬穿过传送门是王说道，随后他们跌跌撞撞地来到船上。

 

在那之后，他们不是很确定该如何称呼他们的关系。爱人听起来俗气冷酷，男友又听起来太过幼稚，而他们也不能说是利益合作伙伴，毕竟他们是彼此唯一的朋友。

 

“搭档怎么样？”某天晚上王问道，从背后紧抱着斯蒂芬。

 

“我喜欢，听起来像是 _侦探们_ 一样，”斯蒂芬同意道。

 

一切照旧，几乎一切。他们依旧会应对各种魔法和异维度的怪物和敌手。只不过现在事后他们或许会趁着肾上腺素在床上来上三四回合，对于他们这个年龄的男人了不得了。王继续整理着圣所庞大的图书馆，只不过他的工作时不时会被身边开启的小小传送门打断，一只手会从中伸出在他面前的桌上放上一杯茶。王会转过头在传送门关闭之前在斯蒂芬唇上留下一吻。斯蒂芬有时候也会以一种更加激烈的方式打搅他的工作。这种方式包括王将书从桌上扫开，将斯蒂芬掀到桌上与他法袍上层层叠叠的腰带缠斗。通常他就会不耐烦的用魔法将它们都解开。

 

某天早上他们起的很晚，前一天花了大半个晚上整理王开始着手的卡玛经典的一套秘法典籍。他们疲惫不堪身上沾着干涸的体液，可这并阻止不了斯蒂芬一条腿跨过王开始骑他，王的双手抓着斯蒂芬纤细的腰，斯蒂芬在他身上呻吟的时候高高向后仰着脖子。

 

随后王拖着浑身软的像果冻的斯蒂芬来到浴室，在大浴缸里泡了个长长地舒适地澡，斯蒂芬靠在王的胸膛。王帮助斯蒂芬用他奢华的洗护产品洗着头发。

 

“你可真自负，斯特兰奇，”王说道。

 

“你喜欢我这样美貌，”斯蒂芬说着亲吻着王的脸颊，互相帮着从浴缸里起身。

 

“唔，我觉得你就算光头也一样漂亮。”

 

斯蒂芬笑了，“不是所有人光头都像你一样好的，宝贝。”

 

他们擦干身体，斯蒂芬用一种改良过的瓦图姆之风迅速地吹干了头发。斯蒂芬来到王身后，抱着他捏着他的胸肌。王抖开他，冲他挥了挥毛巾。

 

“快一点了斯特兰奇，不能继续了！我饿死了，”王说道。

 

斯蒂芬叹了口气穿上了他的长裤，灰色衬衫和黑色外套。他不得不承认自己也很饿了。

 

“我去买点什么？”斯蒂芬在王穿上法师袍的时候问道。

 

“嗯，街角那家店就不错，”王在他们离开他们的卧室时说道。

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：结尾有点仓促，如果你没明白…抱歉啦


End file.
